User blog:Wolfram the Lone Warlock/GE Fanfic: To Valhalla and Back Ch. 7
Ch 7 Wolfram: Is this the lowest you can stoop, Oguruma? How pathetic. I expected more. Daigo: Don't you underestimate me! Wolfram: Well, what would you expect from an incompetent lackeye of Director Schicksal, anyway. Daigo: You'll regret mocking me, Wolfram! Wolfram: Oh no, YOU will regret showing up in my path once again, Oguruma! And so the tactician shoved the blademaster away from the doctor while pushing the doctor to the wall. But, the wall suddenly collapsed towards the sea. And as the two descend, the tactician managed to grasp the doctor while gripping on a steel that is sticking out from the wall. Daigo: Urk... Don't let go, Wolfram! Wolfram: Oh you changed your mind already? I thought you wanna get out of here? Too bad I changed my mind as well. I'm letting you go now... Daigo: No! Don't let go! I'll come with you quietly. Just please, don't let go! Wolfram: Hmmm... Let me think about it... NO! Worry not though, they say that cowards float on the water naturally. I think you'll be juuuust fine. Daigo: That's not reassuring at all. Hey! Why are your grip is getting weaker? No! Don't let go! No! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo...*splash* Wolfram: Gahahaha... Now that is a record breaking height for high pool diving. Now care to lift me up now, Mana? Mana! Mana: I'm up here, onii-chan! I'll look for a rope or something to pull you up back here. I'll be right back! Wolfram: No! Don't go, Mana! Mana? Are you still there, Mana? Mana! Damn it... . . . Seth: Hmmmmm... oh...what happened...and why...urk! Anya: Hey now, Seth. Don't get up yet. Just take it easy and rest for now. Seth: ...Sorry... Anya... and thanks Anya: Oh you don't have to be and, well, your welcome. And besides, that head to head with Uriel must have hurt so we're even, I guess. Seth: I suppose. But please tell Captain were fine now. You knows how he worries a lot. Anya: Hmmmm... I'll make the call then. Excuse me... Hey, Wolfram, I'm done mending the wounds of these two. How fares your end? Mana is with you right now, am I right? She WAS with me. Well, I can't see her from where I'am right now but I know where she is. She's definitely fine right now. Anya: She's not with you? Then how about you? Hmmm? Me? I'm fine. Look, just get in here already, will you? Just go here by yourself and make it quick. Anya: Understood. I'll be going then. Take care of Uriel for me, Seth. Seth: Okay... . . . Anya: Mana? Wolfram? Wooo hoooo... Are you there? Where are youuuu? ???: Over here, Anya! Anya: Huh? I definetly heard Wolfram's voice, but I don't see him around here... ???: Over here, Anya! Look below you! Anya: Huh? Wolfram? Why are you there? WHAT are you doing there? Wolfram: oh, I just decided to get some fresh air and stuff and you know... ahahaha ha haaaa... JUST STOP ASKING AND PULL ME UP FROM HERE, FOR GODS SAKE! Anya: okay okay... I get it. I'm gonna pull you from there... (Jeez Wolfram, even if you're now leading your own very unit, your fear of heights is still as worse as ever...) Wolfram: You blabbering something there? Anya: Oh no! Certainly not. I'm just talking to myself, while I'm looking for something to pull you up with, (you acrophobic). Mana: ...huff... Anya! ...huff... catch! Anya: Oh there you are Mana. Whoop, caught it. So you have gone to find a rope for Wolfram, huh? Thanks, Mana. Mana: ...huff... don't mention it ...huff... Wolfram: Anya! What are you waiting for? Pull me up here already. Anya: Geez, here, catch! Tee hee, the embarassed look your face making right now is rather cute, Wolfram. Wolfram: Grrrrrr... Anya: Ahahaha... Mana, on count of three, pull with me, alright? Mana: Hai! Anya: Ready? On me in three... two... one.... . . . the rescue chopper Wolfram: Goddamn it C! Why did you set us up in another mission with some hidden unsolicited extra task in it? I know you know that I've already took way more dirtier jobs than this. All you have to do is be more direct about these matters, you know? ???: communicator voices Wolfram: No and you know that this is not the first time you did this. ???: communicator voices Wolfram: I say we deserve more than additional compensation for this. ???: communicator voices Wolfram: Oh, then what? Should I send the package to Feldman instead? ???: communicator voices Wolfram: Oh you know I never fool around with this sort of things. ???: communicator voices Anya: Hey Mana, I'm just wondering but, who is this "C" your brother talking to on the comms? Mana: C? Onii-chan said C is one of our employers. Anya: Have you met that "C" already? Mana: Well, I never seen her face nor heard her voice but when they talk through the comms, they, well, argue way too much. Anya: Then how about those times when Wolfram have to retrieve something for "C"? Mana: Onii-chan meet her personally on his own. Anya: How suspicious. Then I should take it upon myself to uncover who is this "C", myself. Mana: Please don't, Anya. Wolfram might get pissed off... Anya: Ohohoh... Sorry Mana-chan but not this time and besides, you don't have to come along. This should be easy as pie! Mana: Please don't tell me that I didn't warned you after this... . . . Ch. 5 <<< Category:Blog posts